


These Scars We Share

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A reincarnation AU idea I got at 2 in the morning before I went to bed, Look another college!AU, M/M, Mentions of Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scars on Eren’s hands never bothered him. He never knew how he got them or why he had them. Not until the dreams started when he was 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Scars We Share

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been regularly updating My Heart Beats For You, but the newest chapter is giving me a bit of trouble of how I wanna continue it.

The scars on Eren’s hands never bothered him. Pale against his usually tan skin, the crescents engraved in his skin glow like a beacon. Crisscrossing, and overlapping over the joint of his thumb, the meaty pad underneath, and near his wrist, on both hands. 

Eren didn't know why he had them or how he got them until the dreams started when he was 9. He knows with frightening clarity how many times his own teeth sunk into his flesh, blood flowing into his mouth and bones crunching as a transformation unlike anything he had ever known began taking over him. 

He remembers the Corporal, the man who took care of him, and saw him for more than just the monster he could become. He remembers Levi's last words as Eren's Titan powers failed and the blood that flowed from his wounds stained the stark white of Levi's pants and his pale skin as he tried to stop the bleeding. He remembers the nights shared with Levi, wrapped in his arms after a day of experiments or Levi buried deep in him in a fervent passion before an expedition. He remembers seeing the look of absolute devastation on Levi's face as Eren's life slipped through his fingers in front of him as his regenerative abilities failed him. He never expected to find Levi again; nor did he expect him to remember. 

When Eren looks back on their first encounter, he should have known it would go exactly like it did, and not the way Hanji described her meeting with Moblit at all. It was raining, he recalls later, and the floors of his local college (which were already slippery from the insane amount of floor wax) were covered in puddles of water, making an obstacle course for even a person usually steady on their feet. Eren, the big klutz that he was, had decided that morning that standing in the rain and getting soaking wet was the best way to start the day, even before he ran. 

Eren usually ran in the halls before anyone else was even there for exercise, seeing as the only gym in town didn’t have a track to run and the football field was locked up tighter than a straight mans asshole. Eren was only able to run in the halls because he was good friends with the dean Erwin Smith, a tall and buff blonde that him and all the other students affectionately dubbed ‘Captain America’. Running this morning after having stood in the rain was not a good idea, Eren finds as he skids around a corner and lands straight on his butt, his head smacking against the ground with a resounding crack, inches from tackling someone. 

“Oww, that fucking hurt.” Eren rubs the back of his head, groaning in pain as he feels around to see if he's bleeding. The man in front of him looks down upon him in what appears to be complete disinterest, but amusement shows in his eyes as he holds out his hand. 

“Why the fuck are you running in the halls? How did you even get in?” Eren takes the mans hand gratefully, being hauled up as if he weighed nothing. 

“The dean let me in. I run in the halls before classes start because the gym doesn't have a track.” As Eren gets a good look at the shorter man, he realizes two things. One, he’s ridiculously attractive for someone who seems to have a permanent scowl, and two; he’s Corporal Levi. Just his luck to fall on his ass in front of the only man he’s ever loved. “C-corporal?”

Levi’s eyes are trained on Eren’s hand, still clasped in Levi’s as his fingers graze over Eren’s thumb. Levi pulls his hand back, glaring daggers up at the taller male. “Of course you’re here. I can’t get a fucking break.”

Eren’s eyes widen, a look of absolute pain twisting his expression from excited shock. “I… Do you not want to see me, Corporal?”

“Don’t fucking call me that. We aren’t in the army, you aren’t my subordinate.”

“... Do you not remember?”

“Remember what, brat?” Levi’s tone is harsh, and he looks to be getting even more agitated. 

“Nevermind, it was stupid to ask. Sorry to have bothered you.” Eren turns away from his previous lover, heading back the way he was running, his pace quickening as he brings his hand up to cover his mouth. He takes off sprinting, slipping around corners until he’s safely locked away in the mens locker room where he can collapse against the wall and let his whimpers escape without anyone hearing. Eren pulls himself together quickly, going and showering, letting the steaming water beat down on his back as he stands there in a daze; whether from the blow to the head or the shock that the one person he wanted to remember doesn’t. The water shuts off automatically, prompting Eren to wrap a towel around his waist and pad out of the showers, going and getting his clothes before pulling them on, throwing the towel over his head. “God I’m an idiot.”

“True.” Eren stills, the towel falling off of his head to hang around his neck as he gazes at the man he literally just ran away from. “But you’re _my_ idiot. To answer your question from before, yes I remember.”

“Sir I-”

“Just call me Levi for fucks sake, no more of this sir or Corporal bullshit. Like I said earlier, we aren’t in the army, and you aren’t my subordinate anymore. We’re _equals_.”

“I-I know we are, I just.. You’ve always been my Corporal, Levi. You will always be my Corporal.”

"That was fucking cheesy." Levi moves forwards, grabbing Eren's arm to turn him around. "Fucking giant, how fucking tall are you? Crouch down so I can look at your head." Eren does as he says, snickering under his breath as Levi's fingers comb through his hair gently, brushing over the lump on the back of Eren's head. "This is ridiculous."

"I’m 6’6 (198 cm). Is it that bad?"

"Not the bump, you're fine there. Your fucking hair." Eren stands and looks down at him incredulously, eyebrows raised. 

"What about my hair?"

"Why the hell is it so long?" Eren runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. 

"I dunno, I like it." Levi snorts and shakes his head. "That's the only thing you're wondering about? Why my hair is longer?" 

Levi freezes him with a look of disinterest before taking Erens hand, raising it towards the light so the scars are visible. "I already know where these are from. What I'm wondering is why you're talking instead of kissing me."

Eren's breath catches in his throat and he steps closer to Levi, bending down and cupping Levi's chin. Eren connects their lips softly, his hand moving from Levi's chin to the back of his neck, tipping his head up for better access. Levi grips Eren's upper arms, pale fingers digging into the tan flesh as Eren takes full control of the kiss and sweeps his tongue across Levi's lower lip, slipping in when Levi opens his mouth with a contented sigh. Eren's arms go around Levi's waist and hoist him up, pressing him back against the lockers as Levi hooks his legs over Eren's hips. Levi's fingers tangle and grip Eren's hair tightly as Eren curls his tongue with Levi's, his lips moving passionately, years and years worth of frustration, despair, loneliness, and love pouring from Eren, causing Levi to gasp into the kiss; a wave of devotion and adoration sweeping over him knowing that Eren is finally with him again, that this isn't a dream. Eren grips Levi's waist tight enough to bruise, pressing him hard into the cold metal of the lockers. The kiss breaks as they pant in unison, eyes wide and lips red and swollen. Levi caresses Eren's cheek, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone and tracing over a nose that's a little crooked. "Are you a professor here?"

"I teach mechanics. This is my first year instructing, I just graduated last year."

"Never pegged you as a tinkerer. How old are you then?”

“28. You must be what, 18? 19?”

Eren scowls and lets Levi down, holding his hand still as he closes his locker and locks it. “I’m 22.”

“Really? What year are you then?”

“Junior. I need to get to class before I’m late. D’you wanna meet up later?”

“Meet me outside the main building at 6.”

“It’s a date. See you around Levi.” Eren leans down and places a lingering kiss on Levi’s lips, ducking out the door and taking off down the halls. 

“Tch.” Just then, Levi’s phone rings with a notification. Levi pulls it out to see an unread message.

**[From]: Hanji at 8:14: Get some, short stuff ;)**

**[To]: Hanji at 8:14: Shut the fuck up, Four-Eyes.**


End file.
